


First Name Basis

by veroreos



Series: Behind Closed Doors [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Healthy Relationships featuring Communication and Honesty, Jealousy, Overdramatic stories that are probably fake, Secret Relationship, This has way too much buildup and I apologize profusely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroreos/pseuds/veroreos
Summary: You and Jesse spend some time bonding during a mission.While you're worried that 76 might catch you goofing off, someone else spots you and fears the worst.





	First Name Basis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lewdlordmiraak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdlordmiraak/gifts).



> i wasn't gonna write a follow-up but then lewdlordmiraak asked and as it turns out i'm just A HUGE SUCKER FOR WRITING FLUFF AND ANGST, I CANNOT BE STOPPED
> 
> shout out to Jacky for beta reading for me! <3

“Alright, truth or dare.”

You turn to McCree, raising a brow. “Really? You wanna do this right now, on a mission?”

The cowboy shrugs from where he’s sitting, comfortably nestled into a chair and leaning on the table by the window. Being stationed in an abandoned building nearby in case something goes wrong on a cold night with no action isn’t exactly your idea of fun either, but still, you treat your work seriously. If 76 caught the two of you goofing off, you’re not sure you’d be able to survive the embarrassment. Or the lecture.

After a long moment of staring at each other, you sigh and throw your hands up. “Alright, fine. Truth.”

“Startin’ out safe I see,” McCree says with a grin. “Okay sweet pea. You ever blackout at a party?”

“Once in college. On my 21st birthday.” You shrug as he laughs and plop into the seat across from him. “I made sure I had some friends to take care of me, so it wasn’t too bad. Just had a nasty hangover the next day. And a midterm.”

“You become a party animal after that?”

“God, no. I swore I’d never drink again during school quarters.”

“Sounds like you’ve got good self control.” As he speaks, McCree pulls out a flask, ignoring the way you crinkle your nose as he takes a long drink from it. “Your turn, sweet pea.”

He offers the flask to you and you shake your head. “Truth or dare?”

“Hmmm,” McCree hums, tapping a finger to his chin in an overly exaggerated fashion. “I guess I gotta say...truth.”

“Jesse McCree, not going for a dare?” You gasp and put your hand to your mouth, pretending to recoil back in your seat. “Are you the real McCree?”

McCree levels you a look from beneath the brim of his hat. “I’ll pick dare after you do.”

“You’re in for a long night of truths, vaquero.” He snorts before leaning back in the chair, reaching into his pockets for a cigar. “How about...tell me the story of how you lost your arm.”

He spares a glance up at you before going back to retrieve his lighter. “I’ve already told you that one, sweet pea. Don’t you remember?”

“You told me that you lost it in a fight with Doomfist, and that he practically tore the whole thing off.” McCree gives you a solemn nod as he puts the flame to his cigar, and you furrow your brows, setting a hand on the table. “But you told Hana that you lost it in a gunfight with ‘a whole army of Talon agents,’ and you told Zarya that you lost it while beating an omnic into submission with your bare hands.”

The response he gives to being caught in his lies is uproarious laughter. “You’re a sharp cookie, aren’t you, darlin’?” You give him a small smile as you politely gesture to his cigar, then to the window. He cracks the window open an inch as his chuckles die down. “Alright, alright. The truth it is, then. I lost it during a Blackwatch mission.”

Your eyes bugging out of your skull seems to delight McCree. “So you really  _ were _ part of Blackwatch!”

“Was indeed. Some of the best years of my life were in Blackwatch, back with Reyes and Shimada. ...Hell, some of the most stressful years too, in hindsight, but lots of good years regardless.”

“What was it like on--wait, wait.” McCree raises a brow as he takes a drag from the cigar. “Don’t you dare try to distract me from what you’re supposed to be telling me. Your arm.”

McCree blows the smoke the general direction of the window, and though only some of it drifts outward while the rest stays in the air between the two of you,  you appreciate the minimal effort. “Right. A Blackwatch mission. This was after the Omnic Crisis, when the new Doomfist was starting to team up with Talon. Some of the newer recruits were supposed to be doing some scouting but got themselves stuck, so we were gonna get them out. It was...lessee. Shimada went in first, Reyes was over the comms, I followed in next…”

“Blackwatch recruits got captured?”

“Ha! No, ‘course not. Some of Morrison’s rookies got themselves split from the group and caught out. We were trying to get them out as quietly as possible.”

McCree pauses to take another long drag. You feel a bit bad for asking, since he’s clearly reminiscing about the old days. Then again, McCree wanted to play truth or dare when he’s the one getting a kick out of making up grand stories about himself. “So the extraction didn’t go smoothly?”

“Lord knows we were never that lucky. Talon was using the agents as bait, set them up in a building rigged with explosives. I was fighting off Talon mercs while Shimada was getting our recruits out. One of them knew where the explosives were, so I went to go try to disarm them. Save the the building and any civilians that might get caught up in the damage otherwise. Reyes told me to get out of there, but...well, I knew that he wanted to save that building as much as I did, even if he couldn’t say it. So I kept going.”

You’re so thoroughly enraptured in his story, you lean forward a bit over the table. “You...didn’t save the building, I take it.”

“Never said that.” McCree flashes you a coy grin, leaning in and lowering his voice. “There I was, kickin’ down the door to the room with a pile of explosives and a timer in the middle. Now, mind you, I don’t have much training with disarming bombs, so I’m winging it. Reyes is trying to guide me over the comms, but while I’m busy trying to figure out which red wire I’m supposed to be cutting and with what, a Talon agent comes in with a machine gun--”

“They did  _ not _ !”

“Did too, honey. Now shush. Anyways, Talon agent, big machine gun, me right next to the bomb. I fire and take them out, but not before they let off a few rounds. One hits the wall, two hit my leg, one hits the timer for the explosives.”

“ _ No _ !”

“The explosives don’t go off yet, but it cracks the screen and the display breaks, so I can’t see how much time is left on the damn thing. Something like two minutes, but hell, I wasn’t exactly countin’. I start fussing with the wires again, but it’s no good. Turns out, there’s  _ lots _ of red wires on those things, and I can’t make heads or tails of what I’m supposed to be looking for, and then I don’t even have the proper means to cut it anyway. So Reyes tells me again to just get out of there, and I wanna listen this time, but as I start limping through the doorway, my leg gives out on me.”

“I thought this was the story on how you lost your arm, not your leg!” He nods, the smoke from his cigar swirling around the two of you as you lean in a fraction closer. “How did you get out of there? Did Genji help you?”

“Couldn’t. Shimada just barely got the recruits out in time. One of them was injured too.”

“So what did you do?”

“Well, I start crawling my way out, of course.” Your jaw drops, and McCree’s smug grin only grows. “As I’m crawling, I see Talon soldiers bookin’ it to make it out so they don’t go down with the place. None of them pay me any mind, and I take out as many as I can as they’re fleeing. But I know that it’s going to blow soon, and there’s no way I’m gonna make it down the stairs, or the elevator. So naturally, I start heading towards the nearest window.”

The smoke and smell of the cigar doesn’t even bother you as you focus on McCree’s words. At the point you two are both close enough to practically whisper to each other, and McCree hushes his voice a step lower. “It takes damn near all the strength I had, but I manage to make it all the way to the window. I don’t know when it’s gonna blow, just that it’s gonna be soon. All I can do is sit there and wait, and brace myself, count the seconds...and then, out of nowhere--”

McCree’s voice cuts out as an arm emerges from the smoke, wrapping around his neck and choking him while dragging him backwards out of the chair. You shriek and fling yourself backwards, nearly falling from your own chair. You were both so into the story, you’d failed to notice when the black smoke from the window slipped in and intermingled with the smoke from the cigar.

It only takes a moment for Reaper to knock McCree out, letting him fall unceremoniously to the floor before looking to you. You stand, looking over McCree from your spot at the table for a moment to quickly make sure he’s not seriously hurt, before redirecting your disapproving stare to Reaper. “Was that really necessary? If you want to meet, just tell me and I’ll slip away. It’s much less conspicuous than…”

You can’t help but trail off as Reaper is suddenly walking towards you, footsteps brisk and heavy on the wooden floor beneath him. For a moment there’s the urge to run, but you know better. There’s no way you can escape him, even if you truly wanted to.

A hand reaching out makes your breath hitch, but it comes to rest on your lower back, pulling you forward against his body. His other hand comes up to push his mask up, just enough to expose his lips, and in an instant Reaper’s lips are crashing against yours, a possessive snarl tearing from his throat as he claims you.

There’s no resistance from you as you close your eyes, wrapping your arms around him and digging your fingers into the leather of his coat. Reaper’s always a bit rough with you, but rarely this  _ desperate _ for you. His hands are roaming over every inch of you, mouth trailing downwards to press sloppy kisses up and down your neck. You can tell by the graze of his teeth that he desperately wants to leave marks, but he knows better. That’d be too difficult for you to explain, would make it too difficult to get to you again.

As much as you love when he lavishes you in attention, you can’t help but feel a bit worried. You tentatively reach one hand into his hood and brush your fingers against his curly hair. Tonight, Reaper allows it, giving you a low hum of approval before you bring your other hand to his head as well. You gently play with his hair and massage his scalp with your fingertips, until he seems to be relaxed against you, lazily groping your body.

“What’s this all about…?” Reaper tenses for a moment, but relaxes when you press a quick kiss to his mask. “Come on. I let you help me when I got shot. Let me help you now.”

“A bullet’s not the same,” he grouses against your skin, nibbling gently on your neck.

As nice as that feels, you move your hands to cup his cheeks, pushing him away so you can stare down at him disapprovingly. Even though you can’t see his eyes. “Reaper.”

He responds by scooping you up and setting you on the table. You can feel your cheeks burning as Reaper slots himself between your legs, pressing close against you. A clawed hand pushes the mask back down before Reaper rests his forehead against yours. “Saw you with that ingrate. Through the window.”

“Ingrate?” It takes a moment for you to realize he’s talking about McCree, and then it all clicks into place. In your mind’s eye you can see it perfectly, the view from the other side of the window--you and McCree whispering alone together, leaning forward, faces close. You shake your head, resting comfortably against Reaper. “It’s not like that. Jesse and I are just friends. Honestly.”

Reaper is quiet for a long moment, still tense and clearly deep in thought. His thumb is gently rubbing circles against your skin just underneath your shirt, his opposing hand on your lower back and keeping you close. “It’s just you and me, right?” By the way he’s controlling his breathing, you can tell this is hard for him.

“Just you and me,” you repeat back, making sure to look him in the eyes. “I promise. You can trust me, Reaper.”

He lifts his mask once more, and you catch only a glimpse of a grin before he’s pressing kisses against your neck again and you’re sighing against him. “Call me Gabriel.”

You pause. “Are you sure?” Reaper...no, Gabriel, hums his agreement against your skin. “Thank you, Gabriel.”

It takes a great deal of effort to keep Gabriel from ravishing you right there on the table, only a few feet away from McCree’s unconscious form. Eventually Soldier 76 starts checking in with people over the comms, and you end up shooing Gabriel over towards the window.

_ “Agents, report.” _

Despite your efforts, Gabriel is still playfully groping you and kissing any bit of skin he can reach. You have to practically hold him at arm’s length as you answer your earpiece. “Uhhhh, sir, we--I just woke up. McCree and I, we got knocked out, McCree’s still out cold.”

_ “What?! Did you see who it was?” _ Guilt washes over you as you look back to McCree while Gabriel is whispering sweet words oh so softly into your other ear.

“Negative, sir. They got the drop on us.” Soldier 76’s swearing blares from your earpiece. You make a face as you try not to wince at how loud it is in your ear, and Gabriel is muffling a laugh into your neck. “I’m going to try to wake McCree up, sir.”

_ “Let me know if the situation changes. We’re going to be wrapping up here, but stay on high alert. 76, out.” _

Gabriel finally releases you, stepping back with a bored sigh. “That’s my cue.”

“Go easy on them?” You give him a hopeful look that’s met with a disdainful laugh. “Hey, I had to try.”

“Cute.” With smoke swirling around him, Gabriel dons the dark persona once more, taking only a moment to pantomime blowing you a kiss before turning into a wisp of inky black smoke. Just like that, Reaper’s gone into the night.

You’re so busy watching him go, worrying about his safety along with the safety of your teammates, that you’re startled when McCree groans. The cowboy’s tenderly touching his neck as he pushes himself with one arm, brows furrowed in pain. “Ugh...what happened?”

“Reaper,” you say simply. McCree groans again and flops back down onto the floor. “He got you good, McCree. I was out for a few minutes, but you were out like a light.”

McCree puts his hat over his face, voice muffled underneath it. “Maybe we should stop goofin’ around on missions.”

You look back to the starry sky, enjoying the peaceful silence while it lasts. “I don’t know...that’s usually the best part.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ vault11overseer on tumblr!


End file.
